The importance of being Prongs
by Deraka
Summary: ¿Por qué, de entre todos los animales, James fue a escoger precisamente un ciervo? ¿Cual fue el motivo definitivo que le impulsó a ello? [oneshot] Dedicado a Usagihk


**Dedicado a: ¡¡Usagi-hk!! **Por que hoy es su cumpleaños Deraka tira confeti, porque hace mucho que no le dedico nada y porque… simplemente lo merece. Por todos esto años (y los que quedan). ¡Felicidades!

**The** **importante of being Prongs.**

_By:_ Deraka.

Sus ojos castaños se paseaban entre las baldas, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para leer el título de algún libro que llamase especialmente su atención. Sus brazos comenzaban a doler por el peso de tantos volúmenes, pero para él aún no eran suficientes. Necesitaba toda la información e ideas posibles acerca de animales, y de hechizos para poder adoptar su forma. Llevaba mucho tiempo meditando acerca de ello, demasiado bajo opinión de Sirius. Soltó un bufido al recordar como cada día su impaciente amigo le recordaba que era el único que faltaba. Claro, era muy fácil meterle prisa a los demás cuando él lo había tenido decidido desde el primer momento: un perro. "Idóneo, pero poco original" no pudo evitar pensar cuando se lo dijo. En cuanto a Peter… bueno, a él no le quedaba más remedio que adoptar algo sencillo y pequeño, un animal que él, ni con más litros de whisky de fuego que sangre en las venas, elegiría.

Y en cuanto a Remus… meneó la cabeza con pesar. No tenía caso pensar en Remus. Él no había tenido derecho a elegir, y era precisamente por él por quien estaban haciendo eso.

Pero ¿y James? James se desgañitaba desde semanas por encontrar un animal que lo sedujese, sin conseguirlo. Y es que por más que buscase, ninguno se adecuaba a sus exigencias: debía ser imponente y orgulloso. No demasiado agresivo pero con la capacidad para defenderse ante graves peligros. Elegante, pero a la vez indomable, salvaje, nada de animales domésticos. James sabía que tenía que existir un animal así, pero ¿Cuál?, ¿¡Cuál?! Había algo que había pasado por alto y no sabía qué era. Se mordió los labios, desesperado, el tiempo apremiaba. Sentándose en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, comenzó a esparcir los libros, tratando de decidirse por cuál empezar.

Y entonces la vio.

Y todo lo demás pasó a ser secundario cuando sus cinco sentidos fueron atraídos por la dueña de aquella melena pelirroja.  
Instintivamente, se pasó una mano por el pelo azabache, revolviéndoselo, y se levantó decidiendo de pronto que aún no tenía suficientes libros y que debería acercarse nuevamente a las estanterías, donde ella estaba ahora, en busca de nuevas ideas… y de su atención.

-Hola Evans.- susurró con su mejor sonrisa y un tono de voz agradable, grave y maduro, mientras se situaba a su lado. La chica no dio un respingo, pero era obvio que la había tomado por sorpresa. Se volvió y, al ver quien era, no disimuló su antipatía en su tono de voz.

-Potter…- dijo simplemente sin despegar su atención de los estantes atiborrados de libros.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?, ¿Buscas algún libro en particular?.- se ofreció rápidamente.

-No, gracias.- contestó con el mismo tono frío. A James le desesperaba verse tratado de forma tan desinteresada precisamente por la única chica que captaba su interés. Pero antes de que pudiera desplegar todos sus encantos para tratar de conquistarla, otra chica se asomo desde el otro lado de la estantería y la llamó.

-Lily, ¿Lo has encontrado?.- Lily saludó a su amiga con una sonrisa que a James se le antojó encantadora.

-No, todavía no.

Fue entonces cuando la otra chica reparó en la presencia de Potter, el cual le dedicó una sonrisa que la hizo enrojecer. James no podía entender como Lily podía hacerse la difícil de esa forma, cuando el resto de chicas se derretían ante uno de sus mohínes. "Debe de costarle mucho esfuerzo" pensó arrogantemente el muchacho.

-¡Aquí está!- observó como extraía de una balda un libro de título _Tratado sobre el unicornio_.

-¡Ese es!- dijo su amiga. James arqueó las cejas.

-¿Te gustan los unicornios, Evans?.- Lily le miró como si se hubiera olvidado de que estaba ahí (y tal vez así fuera, tales eran sus esfuerzos por ignorarlo). Su amiga contestó por ella.

-Es para un trabajo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.- explicó sonriéndole.

-Creo que puede haber más libros sobre esto en la otra estantería…

-¡Qué va! Ya miré yo y…- comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió ante la mirada implorante que le lanzaban aquellos ojos verdes.-… y puede que no haya mirado bien, así que será mejor volver a echar un vistazo –Lily suspiró aliviada, su amiga había captado la indirecta.- ¡Hasta luego, Potter!.- el chico le sonrió e hizo un gesto de cabeza.

-Hasta luego, Evans.

-Sí, sí, hasta luego.- farfulló la chica antes de desaparecer tras la estantería.

James dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones y se revolvió el pelo aún más, frustrado. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué tenía que hacer para caerle en gracia a Evans?. Daría gustosamente su capa de invisibilidad por hacer que la chica le sonriera del mismo modo que lo hacía a su amiga.

Claro que hablando de amigos…

"No es el momento de pensar en chicas, sino en la manera de ayudar a Remus." Se regañó a sí mismo, decidido a hundir un día más la cabeza entre los voluminosos libros sobre animales.

No obstante, cuando apenas había abierto las tapas de uno, le llegó la amortiguada voz de la amiga de Evans.

-Casi me desmayo de la impresión al verte al lado de James Potter. Lyli, no sabes la suerte que has tenido.

"Habla demasiado alto para estar en la biblioteca." Pensó James, para nada molesto de que hasta los susurros de la chica fueran tan estridentes que el citado en la conversación pudiera oírlos. Una arrogante sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

No tardó en oír un bufido y una voz en un tono más bajo (James tuvo que agudizar el oído) replicando.

-Querrás decir _mala_ suerte. Odio que se me acerque de esa forma, parece que se pase el día merodeando a mi alrededor.- "10 puntos para Gryffindor, Evans" dijo entre dientes.- Me pone de los nervios.

-¡Como a todas!

-¡Shhh… baja la voz.! Quiero decir que me incomoda. En serio, no sé que le veis, es un creído.

-Pero es guapísimo y muy divertido. Saca unas notazas y…- suspiró.- Juega al quidditch de maravilla.

-Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que hablar sobre James Potter. Como ir empezando con el trabajo.- con esto, la pelirroja dio por zanjada la discusión, para disgusto del moreno. Aunque no era una novedad el oír a Lily despotricar contra él, le hubiera gustado seguir escuchándola en una conversación con él como protagonista. Le encantaba como sus labios pronunciaban su apellido, aunque fuera en ese tono severo.

-Por cierto.- la voz de la otra chica volvió a oírse.- Gracias por dejarme escoger el animal sobre el que hacer el trabajo.

-No hay de qué, tampoco a mí se me ocurría nada mejor.

-¡Me encantan los unicornios! Son mis animales preferidos.

-Sí, son bonitos. Aunque a mí no es que me vuelvan loca.

-Vamos, ¿Acaso no hay animal más hermoso que el unicornio?- Lily no contestó enseguida, pero cuando lo hizo, James pudo notar que algo había cambiado en el tono de su voz.

-El ciervo.

El moreno enarcó las cejas.

-¿Te gustan los ciervos?

-¡Me encantan!- parecía emocionada. James podía imaginar el brillo en sus cautivadores ojos verdes.- Las crías de ciervo son la cosa más adorable del mundo.- sintió la garganta seca al percibir el matiz de dulzura en su voz.- Y cuando se hacen adultos se vuelven tan majestuosos, los auténticos reyes del bosque. Me fascinan. Creo que parte de la culpa la tiene una película que vi cuando era pequeña. En mi vida lloré tanto. –rió débilmente. Su amiga rió también.

James cerró los ojos, abandonándose a la dulce voz de Lily mientras se balanceaba sobre las patas traseras de su silla. El corazón le dio un vuelco al imaginársela llorando ante la visión de un cervatillo.

**-**Caray, visto así es una pena que no nos dejen hacer el trabajo sobre los ciervos, con lo que te gustan iba a quedar de diez.

-L-lo siento, me he dejado llevar por la emoción.- sonaba avergonzada. - ¿He gritado mucho?.

Sin poder ignorar sus impulsos, James se levantó de la silla y se acercó, despacio, hasta el final de la estantería que separaba su mesa de la de las dos chicas. Cuando se asomó lo suficiente como para poder ver a la pelirroja, sintió como se le encogía el estómago.

Lyli miraba a su amiga con los ojos más verdes y brillantes que nunca, las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y una sonrisa… ah… si James pudiese atisbar aunque fuera una sombra de la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios al hablar sobre los ciervos dirigida a él…

Y en el mismo instante en el que ese deseo golpeaba sus sienes embotando sus sentidos, se le ocurrió una idea con la fuerza de un latigazo.

Sí podía.

Podía hacer que Lily lo mirase con dulzura. Podía hacer que Lily le acariciase con deleite. Podía arrancar una sonrisa de sus labios dirigida a él. Podía fascinarla, encandilarla… enamorarla.

¡Claro que podía!

Aunque James no fuera James sino… otra persona.

-.-.-

Sirius, Remus y Peter charlaban tranquilamente en su rincón preferido de la sala común, hasta que James entró como un torbellino, pillándolos por sorpresa. Y Sirius jamás había visto los ojos castaños de su amigo brillar con tal intensidad.

Sonrió, hinchando el pecho con orgullo, se revolvió el ya desordenadísimo cabello y plantó frente a sus narices un libro, abierto en una página que mostraba la ilustración de un majestuoso ciervo.

-Chicos, os presento a mi otro yo.- habló, con la emoción bailando en su voz.- Cornamenta.

**FIN**.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**NA: **

¡Qué emoción! Hacía casi cinco años que no escribía nada, absolutamente nada, sobre Harry Potter. Y de pronto un buen día empezaron a venirme tantas ideas para fics que parecía mentira xD. Este one-shot se me ocurrió mientras estaba en la biblioteca, se supone que estudiando (se supone xD), y me dio por pensar en los merodeadores y en como James pudo tener la ocurrencia de elegir como animal ¡al ciervo! Es algo que siempre me sorprendió ¿por qué un ciervo? (nótese que a estas alturas, Deraka estaba hasta la coronilla de chapar y que le valía cualquier excusa para evadirse, coger el lápiz y ponerse a escribir como una posesa aun quedando escasos diez minutos para que cerraran xDDD). Pues bien, aquí está mi visión de ese "por qué", ambientada con una de mis parejas preferidas, aunque releyéndolo me da la impresión de que no puse en énfasis suficiente en el asunto del ciervo U, en fin ya me diréis que os parece.

¡Oh! El título también fue fruto de un arrebato de inspiración, es una adaptación de "The importante of being Earnest" ("La importancia de llamarse Ernesto") un libro de Oscar Wilde. Si lo puse fue porque creo que encierra mucho más significado del que aparenta (los que me conozcan sabrán mi manía por romperme la crisma en busca de un buen título xD).

En fin, con las coñas esto está quedando casi tan largo como el fic (es la emoción de volver a dirigirme a los lectores pottermaníacos xD), así que me toca despedirme no sin antes daros las gracias a todos por haber leído (y esperar que me deis vuestra opinión en forma de review.) y desearle a my dear Usagi un feliz cumpleaños ¡ojala te haya gustado este fic! Aunque sé que hubiese preferido uno de Snape :P.

¡Besos a todos!

Deraka.

**2 de Abril 2007**

**21:35 **


End file.
